


Even ground

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [18]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: This series are Little one-shots out of the life of Tylers daughter Ellana. They are in no chronicle order, so if you're confused....read the rest of the series too ;)





	Even ground

"He's going to kill me right? He'll strangle me with a piano chord or something!" Nervously walking up and down the aisle Logan drove his hands through his messy hair, stopping in front of the man who had brought him here. When they had reached Tylers house they had carried the singer in together, not disturbing the coma his mind had set him in, letting him sleep off the worst of his exhaustion. Josh ran soley on coffe by now, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last all too much longer, so he tried to take impact on the situation as long as he could. Right now, he was pretty much the only sane in this. Jenna would hopefully take over later, but she had to be with Ella, they couldn't leave her alone, not after what had happened. Taking a deep breath the drummer waited until the boy passed him by another time, then let his hand snatch forward, grip the younger wrist and forced him to sit down on the floor beside him. "You're waisting energy. Calm down." Running his hands over his face Logan groaned. "My ex girlfriend is pregnant, tried to kill herself and my baby and her father is going to make me pay for it! I think calm down is pretty much the last thing I should do right now! Fuck, he'll beat me to death with a microphone! That's it, right?" Having some years of life on your back brought the benefits of having an eye for the details, Josh found then, when he smiled on the way the younger referred to the baby as his. Logan wouldn't back up, just like he promised. 

"Nah, cold blooded murder is not Tyler's style. He'll probably keep you alive for as long as he can so he can torture you for the rest of your days." Shooting him an angry gaze Logan scoffed, letting his head hit the wall. "Why are you so fucking cool with this? I mean...Ella told me you're the wiser one, but...you love her a lot, right?" Sighing Josh stretched his feet out and let them meet the opposite wall. "Yeah, I do. But you do to. And that's at least a start." Wanting to reply Logan froze when the door beside them was opened and a shadow of what used to be Tyler Joseph stepped out of his bedroom. Sleep hadn't done him any good it seemed, he looked even more defeated, way older then he was right now, and Josh assumed that it would stay like this for quiet some time. Passing him by without looking at the drummer Tyler stopped beside the younger man, kicked his foot with his own and gestured him to follow, before he shuffled off into the kitchen. Logan gave Josh a questioning glance, but he just shrugged and and stood up, heading towars the bedroom. The drummer knew where his boundaries where and was not even mad about not having to deal with this conversation. Joshs own tiredness brought him down in the end, when he didn't even manage to take his pants of fully while he fell asleep on the bed. 

Taking a few moments to regain strength Logan did a deep breath and pushed himself up then. His heart was racing when he entered the kitchen, when he found Tyler sitting there, at the table, his head hung low, two glasses with a golden liquid placed on it. There was no invitation needed, the younger knew he was supposed to sit down and drink. It was pretty clichè to him though, the "father – son of law" talk over a glass of alcohol, but right now it was better to run with whatever direction Tyler wanted to take in this. Taking the glass Logan toasted the singer and took a carefull sip...just to raise his brow surprised and shake his head. "Red Bull? Seriously?" "Of course. Do you expect me to get us drunk at 10:30 a.m.?" "Honestly I expected you to jump and beat the crap out of me." "We can still make that happen." "I pass, thank you kindly." "Good, so we can talk." They starred at each other, both too scared and confused to get a grip on the whole situation, but clear enough to know that they had to start somewhere. "There are two ways to play this, Logan, two options you have to pick from. And whatever option you take...you must be aware that it is final. You'll never get the chance to back out on the decission you make." The younger left it with nodding there, sitting back and crossing his arms, while Tyler leaned foreward and supported his weight with his arms on the plate. 

"You can leave. You can stand up and walk through this door and never come back and live on just like you lived the past few months, as if nothing ever happened. If you choose this, I will sell this house, I will move my family out of here and take Ella somewhere she never has to see you again. You will not know where she is and you will never know what happened to your child. You will receive papers of my lawer that you will sign, you will disclaim from any rights about that kid and," more growling then speaking Tyler added, "you will never ever try to get near to her or the kid in the future or I WILL kill you." Swallowing and trying to move his dry lump of tongue Logan nodded slowly and croaked out an "And the second option?" Tyler closed his eyes for a moment, as if he would thank god for that the younger did even ask, then he stood up and walked to the window, burrying his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, looking outside into the grey morning. "The second option is you stay. With her. With us. Here, in this house. You take responsibility for them. You will work for me, so you can start to save enough money to provide them your own place as soon as Jenna gives her go for the two of you being able to handle a life with a baby on your own. You will serve her as I serve my wife, you will protect your kid just like I do right now with mine. And I will still kill you someday. Just out of fun." 

The last words where accomponied with a smile and even if Logan couldn't see it, he felt it's releasing nature. The pressure of the situation seemed to leave somehow, when Tyler sighed again and came back to him, letting his body fall down on the chair and gripping the glass, drowning it in one swift movement before he slammed it down on the table. "Good stuff!" Shaking his head chuckling Logan knew he hadn't to voice his decission, it was already clear to the both of them. "You're downright crazy, Mr. J., you're aware of that, right?" "Call me Tyler."


End file.
